The Trial
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: In the battle to come for survival, could the Council races truly afford to continue to shun the Quarians and Krograns any longer?


The Trial

By Jackie Almasy

--

The tension between the Council and Shepard was almost suffocating. Shifting nervously on her feet, Tali stood no more than three steps from the firm and strong form of Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre.

She wore her Alliance uniform, the tight material reflecting the dim blue light that flowed in through the overhead windows. Her short black hair was brushed back away from her passionate emerald eyes, the battle scar over her right eye tightening and constricting with each muscle movement.

Hearing a low growl of barely contained anger, Tali moved her gaze to Wrex. His hands clenched tightly, Tali could almost feel the palpable frustration emitting off of him. The piercing red eyes of the Krogan Battle Master seemed to narrow more with each sentence, the overwhelming emotions seeming to cut through him sharper than any battle knife or assault riffle bullet could.

Tali's thoughts and observations were suddenly interrupted by the sharp tone of the Turian councilman.

"These accounts and decisions were deliberated on hundreds of years ago! What relevance is it of now, especially with an army of Reapers stalking our galaxy out in dark space!"

The cloaked Salarian nodded in agreement, his ebony black eyes staring directly at the Commander.

"I agree. We have more important things to discuss than old ethical debates. The Krogan Rebellion was stopped and we were all able to go on living in peace."

Narrowing her eyes, Commander Shepard spoke with anger and resentment.

"This is more than just ethics! This is a chance for the Council races to make up for the monstrous injustice committed against the Krogans!"

The Turian councilman stared hard at Shepard, his tone barely containing the anger of her words.

"The Krogans had their chance to cooperate peacefully with the Citadel Council. We offered them protection and they spat in our faces. They soon started colonizing way too many worlds, driving out other species of their homes and revolting against the Citadel itself!"

Stepping up to the edge of the newly reconstructed meeting room, Shepard looked up to the four council members. Captain Anderson, now Councilmen Anderson, stared down with understanding. Turning his gaze to his fellow council members, Anderson spoke suddenly.

"Commander Shepard has a point. The Krogan Rebellion was hundreds of years ago and that is a long time to rethink one's morals and goals. Battle Master Wrex showed remarkable resilience and aided tremendously during the hunt for Saren and the Conduit."

The Asari Councilmen raised her hand, her blue eyes speaking with a cold authority.

"The actions of one do not reflect the feelings of an entire race."

Clenching her hands into tight fists, Shepard yelled to the members as loud and angrily as she could.

"And yet the Council feels that the decisions of three individuals should decide the outcome of an entire race!"

Fueling his frustration further, Councilmen Anderson turned his attention onto Shepard, stating with an authoritative tone,

"Commander Shepard, you are way out of line!"

Tali could feel her breath frozen in her lungs. Shifting her gaze to Wrex, the look of disbelief matched Tali's. Never before in the months of working together had she witnessed anything but seriousness and collected calm show on Wrex's face. Being a Krogan of actions more than words, the sheer anger had suddenly been replaced by shock. Though barely audible, Tali heard the low growl of appreciation.

"Shepard…"

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, the small smile that emitted to Wrex almost seemed to make him step back. Hardening her gaze and face once again, Shepard stepped side to side, pacing almost in front of the Council. The Asari spoke with a forced calm.

"Commander Shepard, try to see this from out point of view. Us four individuals debate and decide on situations that effect trillions of lives and the entire galaxy. Allowing the Krogans, a species who in the past has expressed desires of open galactic war, back into the Citadel embassies? Surely you can see our reasoning against it."

"This is more than just politics! This is about an injustice committed onto the Krogans, who defended our galaxy against the Rachni! And how do you think them? By implanting a genetic disease to kill off their number?!"

Anderson stood still, his sad but objective eyes looking on Shepard's shaking form. Disbelief flowed through him, questioning silently as to why she was so passionate on advocating for the Krogans. The Salarian Councilmen spoke up, now showing anger and resentment in his words.

"The Genophage was placed as a defensive measure to protect the galaxy from being dominated!"

"And now hundreds of years later look at where they are!"

Lifting her arm, Shepard pointed to Wrex, her tone defensive.

"Their species is dying, falling into the brink of extinction! Tell me Councilmen, do the Salarians want the blood of a galactic genocide on their hands?! Do you want the Salarians to be remembered in history as harbingers of death?!"

The silence that followed emitted an almost unbearable eeriness. For once in their long argument, the Council stood quiet and still.

Taking in another deep breath, Shepard's faces changed from hard to relaxed and focused. Her arm slowly came to rest at her side.

"Working alongside my allies in the hunt for Saren, I came to realize how interdependent we are. If it were not for Wrex's strength in battle, I am sure I would not be standing here. And Tali…,"

Looking over her shoulder, Shepard smiled wholly at Tali. For once in her life, Tali wished she had no helmet so Shepard could witness the look of appreciation and friendship spreading over her face.

"Tali has helped me understand the Normandy in a way I never thought possible. Her tech skills are beyond that of anybody I have ever met. By working with individuals of different species, the Normandy not only served as an icon of what the Alliance could accomplish but what the species of the galactic community could achieve working together! Councilmen…,"

Shepard's eyes flickered momentarily with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, the faces of her entire crew and best friends flooding her thoughts.

"I am proud to be among the Spectres, the icons of soldiers at their finest. I, along with a crew of the finest members of the galaxy, fought for the safety of this Citadel and its citizens! I stand before you as a soldier who is willing to sweat, bleed, and kill to protect in what I believe in. Tell me though, how can I keep fighting for something that shatters the ideal of equality and basic rights of existence? How can I keep protecting a Council that feels they have the right to determine life and death?!"

The Asari shifted her gaze back and forth among the other three members, not saying a single word at first. Slowly each one locked eyes with one another, murmuring silently and nodding heads among each other.

Turning her face back to Shepard and her two companions, the Asari Councilmen spoke loudly and confidently.

"Very well Commander Shepard. The Council has agreed to hear the Krogan's request of an embassy. We shall meet again in 2 days. This meeting is adjourned."

Filing off to the sides one by one, Shepard slowly smiled a full and content smile.

"_Good… They're finally listening to reason."_

Tali walked up, her voice filled with amazement and shock.

"I can't believe you did it Shepard! You got the Council to agree to an audience of allowing the Krogran back into the embassies! If they have a chance, than perhaps my people will be able to return soon also!"

Looking back and forth between Wrex and Shepard, her body language gave off barely contained excitement.

"I must return to the Normandy and let the crew know of your results! I'll see you later!"

Turning, Tali nearly jumped down the stairs. Running off towards the elevator, Shepard watched her form go, chuckling to herself.

"I still can't believe you Shepard…"

Wrex's calmed voice spoke, stepping towards her slowly.

"Why not Wrex?"

"You're the first human being to even treat me as an equal in nearly three hundred years. You've been good to me Shepard and now, without even so much thought of jeopardizing your position as a Spectre, you stood before the Council and defended my people. I…I'm not sure how to respond to that…"

Smirking softly, Shepard chuckled and began walking down the stairs of the meeting room. Hearing the growing noise of the fountain, she looked over her shoulder.

"You could just say thanks…"

Suddenly seeming to rethink her words, the almost evil smirk spreading over her face couldn't stop Wrex from chuckling.

"Or you could simply buy me a couple drinks down in Chora's Den! What do you say?"

Making his turn to grin this time, the deep chuckle emitting from his throat made Shepard smile even more.

"I think I can do that, for a fellow warrior."

"Good."

Walking alongside one other, Shepard's curious voice perked up before disappearing into the awaiting elevator."

"Say Wrex, how about a shot glass challenge?"

Wrex's eyes lit up, his tone almost playful.

"You're on Shepard."

--

_Mass Effect is an amazing game and one that has drained my personal life to a point it is almost ridiculous. Last count I was on for beating the game from start to finish was 10! Holy crap!_

_I thought I would take a shot at writing in a science fiction setting and to do so in Mass Effect was a calling I could not resist. How did I do?_

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

"**Mass Effect" and its content are copyrighted by Bioware and Microsoft Game Studio. I own nothing.**


End file.
